weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos Emeralds
NOTE: This is a Page that describes the 7 Chaos Emeralds and their purpose within the Ugandan Knuckles Lore. Not the Canon Sonic the Hedgehog Lore. To Learn about the official Chaos Emeralds, Click Here. The 7 Chaos Emeralds The 7 Chaos Emeralds are 7 objects that hold powerful properties. Those who have all 7 in their possesion will be able to use their power to increase their own physical stats and even give themselves unexplainable whimsical powers. History The Chaos Emeralds are 7 Ancient relics that are tied to the Master Emerald. They each are powered by the 7 Way Emeralds. Throughout the years, the Chaos Emeralds have been targeted by many beings from both Earth and Beyond due to their limitless power. As of now, The 7 Chaos Emeralds are hidden all around Toxic Uganda. Only those who are truly dedicated to finding them can uncover their whereabouts. In order to uncover the 7 Emeralds, one must go to the Temple of Da Deval located to the right of the Ugandan Village and activate the panel. To activate the panel, one must simply touch it. However you have to be either a Ugandan Warrior or be fully spiritually dedicated to wanting to find Da Wey. Otherwise the Emeralds will remain hidden from the individuals eyes. Locations THIS INFORMATION HAS BEEN REDACTED BY THE NATIONAL COUNCIL OF ECHIDNAS. THE REVEALING OF THE HIDDEN LOCATIONS OF THE SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN. Super Knuckles Once all 7 Chaos Emeralds are collected, the user will be able to activate a Super Form. When a Knuckles activates their super form their fur turns bright Gold and will form a full head of Super Saiyan Hair. This is a rather strange super form as when Knuckles the Echidna from the official Sonic the Hedgehog series gains a Super form from the Chaos Emeralds, his fur turns bright pink and mostly stays the same. When a Ugandan Knuckles or Smackles is in their super form they have the ability to perform a move similar to a Kamehameha. They also appear to have a glowing yellow aura around them. This indicates that the Ugandan's Super Forms more closely resemble a Super Saiyan rather than a traditional Super Form from the Sonic series. Way Emeralds vs Chaos Emeralds The Way Emeralds are significantly weaker than the Chaos Emeralds however they play an important roll in sustaining the power to the Chaos Emeralds. Since the Chaos Emeralds have seemingly limitless power. The Way Emeralds are very important in maintaining this power. For more information on the Way Emeralds, Click Here. Master Emerald Jr. The Master Emerald Jr. is basically the same as the Master Emerald from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The Only difference is that it's much smaller, and is also located in Toxic Uganda. But still basically has the same properties and power as the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald Jr. will only reveal itself once all 7 Chaos Emeralds are collected. Upon touching it, it along with the rest of the 7 Chaos Emeralds will teleport themselves to one of the floating islands that are located over the radioactive oceans of Toxic Uganda. If a Knuckles goes up to the Master Emerald Jr when it appears on the island, there will be an Angelic Brudda inside of it. If the Knuckles interact with the Emerald at that point, they will ascend and become an Angelic Bruddah themselves. Category:Object